historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der zweite Teil
Das zweite Kapitel... 2.1 In den Nebelwäldern "Das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn!", schrie Sepp vergnügt, während er mit einem Mordstempo von einem unsichtbaren Sog durch den Blubbergang gezogen wurde. James war da zwar ganz anderer Meinung, doch er schwieg aus Höflichkeit. Sepp störte sich nicht daran, sondern genoss es an unzähligen bunten Blasen vorbeizusausen. Im Stillen fragte er sich nur, was eigentlich so schlimm an diesem Gang sein sollte, dass der damalige Graf die Versuche einfach aufgegeben hatte. Doch dieser Gedanke hielt ihn nicht lange fest und da die Fahrt scheinbar noch ein wenig dauerte, genemigte er es sich, ein wenig vor sich hin zu träumen. "Mylord! Obacht!", rief James entsetzt und riss Sepp aus seinen Gedanken. "Was ist?!", fragte er erschrocken. Der Hausdiener zeigte nur nach vorne und da sah es Sepp: Der Blubbergang endete und mit einem Mal fanden sie sich über den dampfenden und ihm ersten Morgenlicht schimmernden Wipfel der Nebelwälder wieder... nur um im nächsten Moment mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Voller Verzweiflung schrie Sepp und fand sich schon damit ab bald am Boden aufzuschlagen, doch mit einem Mal wurde er von James gepackt. Dieser drehte sich während des Fallens genaus so, dass er zwischen Sepp und dem Erdboden lag. Und wirklich: Dank James elastischen Körper (der durch einen tiefen Atemzug zuvor noch extra aufgebläht wurde) überlebte er die Landung fast schadlos. "D... Danke... James...", japste Sepp, der sich erst von dem Schreck erholen musste und noch auf James lag - bis er unsanft heruntergeboxt wurde, denn der Gürtel hatte sich gelöst. "Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer du bist?!", giftete Hans aus seinem Gefängnis heraus, "Lass dich beim nächsten Mal lieber von einem Ast aufspiesen und diesen rosa Sack gleich mit dazu, dann wäre ich endlich wieder fr... grmpf! (Dieser verdammte Gürtel...)" Höflich wie er war ingorierte James den Ausruf von Hans und verneigte sich vor Sepp. "Mylord, es gibt nichts zu danken. Ich habe mich für Euer Wohl verpflichtet und diese Pflicht werde ich mit all meiner Macht erfüllen." "Du musst daraus keine große Sache machen.", meinte Sepp abwehrend, "Auf mich aufzupassen ist nun wirklich nichts gro... aua!" Er unterbrach seinen Satz, den durch den Sturz brachte sich Sepps kleine Kopfwunde wieder in Erinnerung. James war sofort alarmiert. "Mylord sie sind ja verletzt! Meine Güte, dass mir das nicht eher aufgefallen ist! Lassen Sie mich mal sehen." Fachmännisch untersuchte er die kleine Platzwunde und verarztete diese erst mit einem Tropfen einer höllisch brennednen Flüssigkeit und verschloss sie mit einem kleinen Verband. "Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" "Durchaus nicht, Mylord. Eigentlich bräuchten Sie einen Tag Bettruhe, aber das können wir uns leider nicht leisten, dafür drängt die Zeit zu sehr." "...Aha... Nun ja immerhin wissen wir jetzt, was für eine Art Unzuverlässigkeit dieser Blubbergang vorzuzeigen hat." "Genau Mylord.", meinte James gut gelaunt, "Damit ist ein weiteres leeres Blatt in der großen Familienchronik der Nüsskes ausgefüllt. Doch nun sehen sie sich um: Wir sind im Herzen der Nebelwälder." Dabei machte er eine ausladende Handbewegung. Ehrfürchtig blickten die Beiden auf die riesigen Laubbäume in deren Kronen noch immer ein leichter Nebelschleier lag, das dichte und sattgrünge Gebüsch und auf die unzähligen, zum Teil ziemlich exostisch wirkenden Blumen und Sträucher. Von manchen Ästen hingen auch mannshohe Kannenpflanzen. (Welche ein wenig deplaziert wirkten, aber das stört eine Pflanze ja nicht.) "So und in welche Richtung müssen wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Sepp. "Kein Problem Mylord.", versicherte James und kramte die Abschrift der Nomomatrex hervor, "Zwar kann ich die ganze Karte noch nicht lesen, aber durch das Abschreiben, konnte ich mir eine ungefähre Vorstellung unserer Reiseroute machen. Mal sehen..." Er sah abwechselnd in die Baumwipfel und dann wieder in die Karte, murmelte ein wenig und zählte mit seinen Fingern auf. Dann war es soweit. "Gut Mylord. Wir müssen dort entlang." Dabei zeigte er, scheinbar wahllos, auf ein paar Büsche, die in etwa in östlicher Richtung lagen. "Laut der Karte müssten wir uns stets in Richtung Osten bewegen.", erklärte er, "Da die Nebelwälder, vor allem am Boden, aber äußerst dicht sind, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als so gerade wie möglich zu gehen. Ein kleiner Umweg und wir könnten die Orientierung verlieren." "Wenn du es sagst. Dann lass uns mal losgehen." Es sollte ein ziemlich beschwerlicher Weg werden, denn die meisten Büsche waren wirklich so verwuchert, dass man teilweise durch sie hindurchkriechen musste um weiterzukommen. So dauerte deshalb nicht lange, bis Sepp unzählige kleine Kratzer und Schnitte hatte und auch James feine Kleidung bekam hier und da einen Riss. Nach dem, zumindest nach Sepp's Schätzung, hundertsten Busch setzte sich dieser erschöpft auf den Waldboden. "James ich kann nicht mehr!", jammerte er, "Das ständige Kriechen durch diese kratzigen Büsche macht mich noch verrückt!" "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das anstrengend ist Mylord.", meinte James aufmunternd, "Aber wir dürfen uns wegen ein paar Büschen nicht entmutigen lassen! Aufgegeben wird nicht!" "Da hast du vollkommen Recht, doch da ist noch ein Problem.", meinte Sepp und zögerte verlegen, bevor er fast flüsternd fortfuhr, "Ich muss ganz dringend mal für kleine Jungs!" James verstand sofort. Flink öffnete er seinen Rucksack und kramte tatsächlich einen Nachttopf hevor! Ungläubig starrte Sepp auf das rettende Untensil. Wann hat er den den eingesteckt? Er war doch die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen, als James den Rucksack gepackt hatte, oder etwa nicht? "Was er wohl noch alles da drin hat.", fragte sich Sepp im stillen, während er dankbar den Nachttopf nahm und sich hinter einen dichten Busch verzog. "Seid Ihr fertig?", fragte James nach einer Weile. "Ja das schon, aber wo schütt' ich den Inhalt hin?" "Irgendwo ins Gesträuch Mylord." "Stimmt die Tiere machen das ja auch.", schlussfolgerte Sepp und tat wie ihm geheißen... 2.2 Ein neuer Verbündeter Doch kaum hatte Sepp seine körperlichen Abbauprodukte ins Dickicht geschüttet ertönte ein lauter und sehr entsetzter Aufschrei. "Pfui Deibel! Wer zum Teufel war das?!!", schrie dieser jemand und sprang hervor. Es war ein kleines, oranges, hutartiges Wesen, welches einen langen Arm auf dem Kopf hatte und... naja... über und über mit, ihr wisst schon was, besudelt war. Wütend funkelte es Sepp und James an und als es den Nachttopf in den Händen des Jungen entdeckte rastete es völlig aus. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit rannte das Wesen mit seinen zwei kleinen Beinchen, die unter seiner Hutkrempe hervorschauten, auf Sepp zu, sprang hoch und packte seinen Hals fest mit seiner Hand. "Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du es dir zweimal überlegen, bevor du deine Hinterlassenschaften irgendwo hinschüttest!!!", brüllte es, während Sepp vergeblich versuchte seinen Hals wieder freizubekommen. "Ich helfe Ihnen Mylord!", rief James entsetzt und zerrte und zog wild an dem Angreifer. Von James und Sepp bekämpft musste das Wesen loslassen und der Junge fiel schwer atmend rücklings ins Gras, während James es an seinem Arm festhielt. "Lass mich sofort runter!", schrie die Kreatur wild zappelnd. "Erst wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht wieder auf Mylord oder gar mich losgehen." "Tu ich nicht, versprochen.", brummte es und bemühte sich eine versöhnliche Mine zu machen. "Also gut.", meinte James und setzte es ab, "Ach jetzt sehe ich es erst: Sie sind ein Hutkopf, richtig?" "Kann schon sein.", brummte dieser und sah an sich herab, "Aber wichtiger wäre es mir erst, wenn du mich gefälligst wieder sauber machst! Mit eurem Dreck habt ihr mich ja auch bewerfen können." "Selbstverständlich.", meinte James, öffnete seinen Rucksack und brachte einen großen, prall gefüllten Wasserschlauf hervor. Diesmal war der Hutkopf jedoch froh begossen zu werden und war alsbald sauber. "Schon besser!", meinte er deutlich freundlicher. Sepp war inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekommen und begutachtete seinen Angreifer gründlich. "Ein Hutkopf also. Entschuldige, dass ich dich mit meinem Dreck beworfen habe, dass war keine Absicht." "Ja ja, hab's verstanden. Du brauchst keine Volksreden deshalb zu halten.", entgegnete dieser mürrisch. "Sag mal, bist du immer so garstig?", fragte Sepp leicht verletzt, "Ich dachte Hutköpfe seien lebensfrohe Gesellen." "Alle bis auf mich! Oder hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich keiner dieser dauergrinsenden Gute-laune-Kerle bin?" "Äh... Nein?" "Gut!", murrte der Hutkopf weiter und sah die beiden nochmal an, "Moment, dich rosa Kerl kenn' ich von irgendwo her. Wollt ihr nicht langsam mal mit der Sprache rausrücken, oder soll ich noch weiter rätselraten?" James bedeute Sepp, dass er alles ihm überlassen solle, was der Junge gerne annahm. So trat der Hausdiener vor, verneigte sich kurz und begann: "Also werter Herr dieser Junge hinter mir heisst Sepp und meine Wenigkeit ist unter dem Namen James bekannt, ich bin sozusagen der Haus- und Hofmeister des Schlosses des Grafen Lyrod von Nüsske. Wir beide sind hier, weil..." "Ihr seid vom Grafen geschickt worden?!", unterbrach der Hutkopf urplötzlich fröhlich, "Na endlich, dachte schon der Alte lässt uns hier in den Nebelwäldern im Stich. Kommt ich zeige euch wo der Boss von denen ist!" Gerade wollte er James am Arm packen und mit sich ziehen, als dieser ihn höflich abstreifte. "Langsam! Langsam mein Herr.", meinte James, "Ich glaube sie sollten uns erst erzählen was hier von statten ging und dann uns anhören. Sonst wird es, so wie es aussieht, nur zu Missverständnissen kommen." Verdutzt und ein wenig verärgert blickte der Hutkopf James an, bevor er laut seufzte und sich dann bequemte zu berichten, was geschehen war. "Also wo beginnen wir dann am besten? Genau bei meinem Namen: Ich heisse Brax und bin wohl der letzte Hutkopf, der noch auf freiem Fuß ist - was mich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nich wundert, aber gut... Es fing gestern Nacht, so etwa nach Mitternacht, an: Ein gleißend heller Lichtblitz erschien im Zentrum der Nebelwälder und kurz darauf strömten schon tausende dieser Vandalen in alle Richtungen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte sich alle noch sicher, denn diese Kerle sahen aus wie Ballone, also dachten die meisten, dass sie nicht auf die Baume kämen. Aber von wegen! Nur wenige Augenblicke später drangen die ersten Schüsse an mein Ohr, hörte und sah schon, wie sie einen nach dem anderen niederschossen und dann auffraßen. Dann war die Panik natürlich groß und jeder rannte um sein Leben, schrie Zeter und Mordeo und so weiter. Selbstverständlich wollte auch ich meine eigene Haut retten, rannte aber zuerst in die andere Richtung und dann sah ich ihn." "Wen?", unterbrach Sepp interessiert. "Na ihren Boss! Ich konnte ihn allerdings nur kurz, durch ein paar Zweige hindurch und von Mondlich schemenhaft gestaltet, sehen. Doch was ich sah ließ mir die Spucke weg! Ein Riesenkerl sag ich euch und doch schwebte er völlig schwerelos in der Luft und gab diesen Ballonen ständig neue Anweisungen. Lange konnte ich ihn aber nicht belauschen, da er mich entdeckte und auf mich losgehen wollte. Glücklicherweise rutschte ich vor Schreck aus und fiel in die Tiefe. Der Kerl muss gedacht haben, dass ich einen solchen Sturz nicht überlebe und ließ von mir ab. Am Boden gelandet machten allerdings so ein paar völlig gestörte, rotgefärbte Söldner mit Laternen auf dem Kopf Jagd auf mich und so rannte und rannte ich, bis ich mich vor etwa einer Stunde völlig erschöpft in diesem Busch niederlies und ein Weilchen schlief.", beendte Brax seinen Bericht. "Interessant.", murmele James, "Und zufälligerweise kamen wir hier etwas später an und rissen Euch aus Euren Träumen. Man könnte meinen, dass das Schicksal war." "Papperlapapp! Palaver hier nicht so viel sondern rück endlich damit heraus, was ihr hier macht.", nörgelte Brax ungeduldig dazwischen, "Ich hab' euch meinen Teil erzählt nun seid ihr gefälligst dran!" James hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "In Ordnung Herr Brax! Ich fange sofort an." Er räusperte sich kurz und öffnete dann seinen Mund. "Unsere Namen kennen Sie ja bereits, deshalb werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen: Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist der Graf samt dem Bosrebbrat in See gestochen um ein ernstes Problem zu lösen. Diesen Umstand machte sich letzte Nacht ein gemeiner, unkultivierter Schurke namens Hans zu nutze, um das Schloss zu stürmen und - wie wir ja nun durch Euch und auch von ihm selber wissen - ganz Bosrebb mit seiner sogenannten "Croollon-Armee" zu erobern. Glücklicherweise konnten wir beide einer Gefangennahme entgehen und wollten uns, mihilfe einer Abschrift der Nomomatrex, Ihr wisst schon die Karte zur legendären großen und gleichnamigen Macht, auf eine Reise zu dem Ort, an dem man sie erhalten kann begeben. Doch..." "Einen Moment mal!", platzte Brax wieder ziemlich gereizt dazwischen, "Willst du mir weissmachen, dass ihr zwei nicht im Auftrag des Grafen handelt, sondern einfach mal auf gut Glück versuchen wolltet die Helden zu spielen?! Das ist ja lachhaft! Und wenn du bloß von 'wollten' sprichst klingt das so ziemlich danach, als ob alles schiefgelaufen wäre und ihr euch feige in die Nebelwälder verkrochen habt. Wo ihr, fern von all den vorwurfsvollen Blicken den man Versagern nun mal zuwirft, auf euer und auch auf das Ende von Bosrebb wartet. Ist es nicht so?!" "Nein!", meinte James entschieden und mit strenger Miene, "Zuersteinmal sind Sie ziemlich voreilig mit Ihren Schlüssen und vor allem erschreckend schwarzseherrisch. Und zweiten habe ich noch nicht einmal zu Ende Sprechen können, also hören sie mir bitte erst komplett zu, bevor sie ihre Meinung dazugeben. Also wir wollten eigentlich mithilfe der Abschrift der Nomomatrex die große Macht finden und Hans samt Mitläufer vernichten, doch es kam anders: Dieser Schurke gelangte in den Besitz der echten Nomomatrex und fand heraus, dass Mylord frei war und ich ihm geholfen hatte. Er trieb uns in die Enge und fast wäre alles verloren, wenn uns nicht ein letzter rettender Einfall gekommen wäre, der selbst diese widerliche Person überraschte." "Und der da wäre?", fragte Brax immer noch skeptisch. "Ganz einfach: Ihr beschriebt doch, dass diese Croollons alle, die sie erreichten gewissermaßen auffraßen, nicht? Das nennt man, zumindest bei ihnen (also den Crollons), absorbieren, da das Opfer immer noch lebensfähig, aber betäubt in ihrem inneren eingesperrt ist." "Jetzt komm endlich zum Punkt und sag mir was du mit diesem Frans oder wie auch immer gemacht hast!", drängte der Hutkopf. "Ist ja gut Herr Brax! Ich wollte es ihnen nur näher erläutern, aber wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall habe ich das gleiche getan und Hans somit absorbiert." "Kapier ich nicht.", war die nüchterne Antwort des Hutkopfes, "Was ist so besonders daran, dass du nun einen Hans im Bauch hast? Immerhin sind diese Viecher ja immer noch hier und auch dieser Boss sah alles andere als geschwächt aus." "Ich habe mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrück.", entgegnete James, "Hans ist der Schöpfer dieser Croollons und ihr oberster Befehlshaber. Alle diese Croollons, die nun die Nebelwälder und den ganzen Rest von Bosrebb besetzen und terrorisieren - auch dieser Befehlshaber - wurden von ihm geschaffen. Wenn es also Hans nicht mehr gibt, werden logischerweise auch alle seine Untergebenen daran glauben müssen. Deshalb suchen wir nun die Nomomatrex, damit wir Hans vernichten können." "Ach so.", meinte Brax und musste alles ersteinmal verdauen, bevor James ein weiteres Mal musterte. "Ist das auch der Grund warum du diesen absolut lächerlichen Gürtel trägst?" "Das oh, ja, es gab nämlich ein paar unvorhergesehene Dinge, die sich nach der Absorbtion von Hans ereigneten." "Echt welche denn?", fragte Brax und riss aber auch schon den Gürtel ab. "Puh, wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass ihr das Ding mal wieder abnehmt!", grollte es aus James' Bauch heraus und die Formen einer geballten Faust drückten sich ganz deutlich ab. "Wenn ich erstmal hier draußen bin mach ich euch zu Mus! Ich weiß jetzt wie ihr heisst und glaubt mir, meine Croollons werden euch jagen, bis ich wieder frei bin!" Erschrocken sprang Brax einige Meter rücklings und musste sich die verdutzten Blicke von James und Sepp gefallen lassen. "Sag mal Brax, hast du etwa Angst?", fragte Sepp leicht verwirrt, "Er ist doch eingesperrt, der kann uns gar nichts." "Angst?", Brax schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "Ich wollte nur Anlauf nehmen um diesem Mistkerl, der mir mit seinen finsteren Plänen den Tag versaut, ordentlich eine runterzuhauen. Doch ich hab es mir anders überlegt, das ist alles." "Wolltest bloß Anlauf nehmen um mir eine runterzuhauen, hehehe!", höhnte Hans, "Lass mich mal lachen, Lotusfuß! Du wolltest wohl eher Anlauf zum Weglaufen nehmen, hahaha." Brax war aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Lotusfuß? Was soll das denn heissen?", fragte er verunsichert. "Du James, was sind Lotusfüße?", wollte Sepp von diesem wissen. "Das sind extrem kleine Füße, welche in manchen fernen Ländern als Schönheitsideal gelten.", klärte dieser auf. "Willst du damit sagen, dass meine Füße zu klein sind?", ereiferte sich Brax und stieß dabei mit seiner Hand gegen James Bauch, "Das du es nur weisst, du Hans du! Meine Füße haben Normalgröße!" Ein heftiger Stoß von Hans aus dem Inneren von James schleuderte den Hutkopf zurück. "Normalgröße? Hahaha, allein die Vorstellung, dass du mit diesen verkrüppelten Gichtlatschen vorwärtskommst... Hahahahaha, da krieg ich ja einen Lachkrampf, hahahaha!", spottete Hans und James sah ein, dass dem ein Ende gesetzt werden musste. "Herr Brax geben sie mir bitte den Gürtel, sonst wird diese Diskussion bestimmt kein Ende nehmen!", forderte er den Hutkopf höflich auf. "Ich protestiere!", schrie Hans aufgebracht, "Ihr könnt mir nicht den Mund verbieten! Ich habe Rechte, hört ihr?!" Ohne darauf einzugehen nahm James den Gürtel entgegen und legte ihn sich um. Zwar sträubte sich Hans im wahrsten Sinne mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, doch es half alles nichts. Ein verärgertes Grummeln war noch kurz zu hören, dann wurde es endlich wieder ruhig. Erleichtert atmete dieser auf und sah etwas tadelnd zu Brax. "Das Sie mir das ja nicht noch einmal machen! Diese Person ist einfach fürchterlich, auch wenn sie nichts sagen kann." "Kopf hoch James.", meinte Sepp aufmunternd, "Wir sollten uns nun wieder auf die Reise konzentrieren." "Da habt ihr Recht Mylord, aber Augenblick!" Verzweifelt blickte sich James um. "Oh nein! Vor lauter Aufruhr habe ich vergessen in welche Richtung wir müssen. Und die Wipfel sind zu dicht, ich kann die Himmelsrichtungen nicht bestimmen!" "Und was ist mit dem Moos?", fragte Sepp hoffnungsvoll. "Das funktioniert hier leider auch nicht!", jammerte James, "In den Nebelwäldern ist es immer so feucht, dass das Moos auf allen Seiten gleich gut wächst." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wir haben nur eine Wahl: Wir müssen zurückgehen und eine kleine Lichtung finden, von der aus wir uns neu orientieren können." "Seid ihr wirklich so dumm, oder tut ihr einfach nur so?", fragte Brax entnervt dazwischen. "Warum?", erwiderte Sepp, "Hast du eine bessere Idee?" "Und ob Bürschen!", meinte der Hutkopf stolz, "Wenn ihr euch mit dem Orientieren am Boden so schwertut, warum klettert ihr dann nicht einfach einen Baum hoch und schlagt euch durch die Wipfel? Dort oben hat man einen viel besseren Blick." "Das ist die Idee Herr Brax!", rief James dankbar. "Schon gut, schon gut.", wehrte dieser ab, "Ich hab euch diesen Hinweis nicht umsonst gegeben. Als Gegenleistung will ich, dass ihr diesen Typen, der hier diese Croolls oder Krollets... ach wie auch immer! Das ihr den hiesigen Befehlshaber zur Schnecke macht! Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger! Dafür zeig ich euch sogar den richtigen Weg für eure Abenteuerreise. Wenn du dann so freundlich wärst und mir zeigst wo ihr hinwollt." Der Hausdiener wollte gerade die Karte herausholen, als ihn Sepp etwas zur Seite zog. "James, du weißt schon, dass wir das ungmöglich schaffen können?", flüsterte er im Tone ärgster Zweifel. "Keine Sorge Mylord. Kommt Zeit kommt Rat.", flüsterte er zurück und packte die Nomomatrex aus. Kategorie:Veloci Kategorie:Chronik